Don't Change
by nothingspecial1163
Summary: A little fanfic I've put together about Matt and TK and the trials they have to go through.
1. Brotherhood

**Ok, new story. Another Digimon fanfic. This one is about Yamato and Takeru's love/hate relationship that has been explored in quite a bit on detail of the season. This fic exists during 02, about mid-point, if I do anything radically different(probably won't) I'll put it into a separate continuem. Ok, thanks.**

**

* * *

**"Man, she can talk a lot!" TK exclaimed, whilst sauntering down the appartment block hallway. He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling strange without his usual hat on. His brother, Matt, walked next to him; equally bored.

"Never mind how _much _she spoke, it's what she said that got me. Dating!" Matt had a slight bitter edge to his voice. Not growing up in the presence of his mother had left him usually at odds with her, it was like they were a million miles apart. TK frowned, he had a better understanding of his mother's actions and usually agreed with her motives.

"Well I think it's nice, she should be getting out." He said cheerily. Matt's feet grinded to halt, his arm grabbing TK. His face was creased with worry, while he held his brother's collar.

"What?" He spat. TK looked taken aback.

"Mom needs to make her own decisions. If this doesn't work, she'll have learnt from her mistakes." He replied, his voice full of naivity. Matt tightened his grip on the back of his collar, a signal to TK his was being foolish. He struggled to get loose, but had to admit his brother was far stronger than he was himself.

"And how'll have to clean up the pieces!? Huh? It'll be me and Dad, you know that. She's going to jurt you again, let you down."

"Let me go!" TK yelled, wriggling under Matt's grip. Matt released his younger brother and punched him in the arm.

"Why do you have to be so stupid?" He screamed back at TK. Shocked by his brother's sudden outburst, TK strode off forward at a fast pace, hoping Matt wouldn't follow.

"Come back!" Matt shouted. He picked up a rock from the inner gutters. He threw the rock at TK, intending for it to be just a little playful. Apparently he threw it with too much force. TK crumpled to the floor, clutching the back of his neck.

Matt ran to him, instantly kneeling down to TK's level. He gently removed TK's hand to find quite a large gash on the back of his neck. Tears fell to the floor and TK yanked his hand to his face.

"I'm...going...back to...Mom!" TK shouted, inbetween low sniffles. Matt took hold of his brother by his sides, trying to cover the cut that had soaked his green shirt in blood. Matt lifted his head, so they were looking at eachother.

"No, it's too far. You'll die!," Matt yelled, his hurt clouding rational thinking. It was obvious this wound wouldn't kill his brother, but it could very well get infected or cause TK to pass out, "We'll go to Dad's, look I can see his shoes, he's in." Matt said, his voice trying to calm TK. He dragged him to his feet and, after much stuggle, they set off down the corridor.

* * *

They eventually reached Hiroaki's appartment, despite taking longer than normal after TK struggled to get free. Hiroaki's plain brown loafers lay sprawled beside the welcome mat. The mat was decorated with a simple phrase:

'ようこそ！'

It had once been a bright and colorful reminder that young, bouncy childen had lived there, but now it faded, along with Matt's spirit. He had recently begun feeling depressed a lot and his father had begun to worry about him, he had contemplated sending him away to a special school. Until he was _better_.

Better.

He wondered what that word even meant, was it supposed to mean Matt was sick. That being down some of the time was just a mere disease and could be cured by some freaks in white suits and big padded rooms. He could never go back there. Not since last time.

When Matt had first told his father about the monsters he had seen fighting in the street, he was not as reasonable as their mother had been with TK. Hiroaki had thought Matt was seeing things and where he had been brought up, this usually meant you would be exiled for the rest of your life. Matt had been sent to see Dr Nanori. A cheery, portly man with a good heart. It was a shame he treated Matt like an idiot. At the 'special' hospital, any patients were a danger to themselves and possibly others. In fact, Matt was certain their secret motto was: 'If it frowns, break it down!'.

After just three days of therapy, the doctors decided Matt was clear of any major issues. His father was certain Matt had head trauma from an accident and maybe that was why he was imagining these creatures. Of course he knew why they sent him home. Everyone who worked for the government was debriefed about the Digimon at the time. Children were admited for hearing about these 'demons' and for telling their parents. The doctors knew they had to send them home, their was truely nothing wrong with these children; just a bad case of 'idiotic parent' syndrome.

Matt knocked hard and quick on the door, hoping to get his father's attention as soon as possible.

"I'm coming!" Hiroaki shouted from inside. Matt could hear him running to get the door. He quickly checked through the peephole as to who it was. Hiroaki must have been shocked by what he saw, as he unbolted the door in an extreme rush. He grabbed TK and pulled him inside. As soon as they reached the living room, he set him down on the couch, resting his head on a few propped up pillows.

"Matt, just watch him a second, try and keep his attention. I'll call Nancy...uh, your mother!" His father tripped over many words as kept his extreme pace. He dashed over into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Matt couldn't hear much besides his father's occasional outburst of distress, such as:

"Well, I'm sorry, Nancy. He's my son too!"

Or

"Maybe I can look after him better than you!"

And even

"Oh, don't worry about us, you carry on fraternizing with your collegues!"

Eventually he calmed his tone.

"Nancy, he's in a bad way," He explained, "No, Matt's looking after him, I thought it best," Hiroaki listened intently and, through the slight crack in the doorway, he could see his father shaking his head, "I'm not taking that job. It would kill them both, taking Matt away that far. Look, it's a nice offer, but I'm not going while Matt's still in school. It would be very wrong." He then laughed softly. "Yes, he is going to be an adult soon, but technically, now he is a child," Hiroaki bit his lip and stared into space thoughtfully, while Matt's mother spoke, "I'll send Matt over, but can TK stay here?...Thank you, I'll make up the spare room, unless you want Matt to stay with you," He paused again, and Matt shook his head silently, praying his father would see him, "OK, I'll get him a bag of stuff and he'll be over in twenty minutes." No such luck. Hiroaki put the phone down, saying goodbye politely.

Matt's father re-entered the room, noticing that TK had opened his eyes.

"Hi, Dad." He said weakly. Hiroaki walked over and sat down next to TK, opposite Matt.

"Hi, son. How you feeling?...Wait, don't answer. You need to save your strength." He said soothingly.

"Dad, I just cut the back of my neck," TK replied, his voice stronger now. His father shook his head.

"No, do you know how many veins and arteries are in your neck alone? You could have severed your appendix!" He exclaimed, worry strewn across his face.

Matt turned to his father objectively, realising that he hadn't noticed his mistake.

"Dad, your appendix is in your stomach and it's pretty useless anyway, unless it's exploding." Hiroaki turned a deep shade of red, despite being in the company of his two sons, the two people who would judge him least in the entire world.

"Oops, my mistake" Hiroaki muttered, his face beginning to turn back to it's usual pale colour. "Oh, Matt, you mother wants you to go stay with her tonight. Just so she's not on her own."

Screaming on the inside, Matt replied with a simple: '_OK_'.

* * *

**What do you think for a first chapter?**


	2. Swapping Ties

**Second chapter, thanks for reading this story people. I checked the traffic, 176 views in one day, that's one of the best responses I've ever had. So thank you!! As always, if you have time to review, please do, it means a lot to me. Even if it's something good, something bad or you just want to comment on an aspect of the story. OK. More Matt action for this chapter, so all you Matt Fans get prepared!**

**

* * *

**

Matt sat on his bed, twiddling his thumbs. With nothing better to occupy himself with, this appeared to be one of many things that made time slow down.

"Matt?" His father's soft voice sailed through the door, intruding Matt's otherwise bored thoughts. It hadn't really occurred to him that he wouldn't be staying here when his father got a new job. He had tried to blank all that out.

"Matt, son. Can I come in?" He asked. Matt threw a small bouncy ball, that appeared carefully positioned in front of his bed. The ball hit the lock and, with an astounding amount of strength, knocked the door open. Matt had begun to wonder about his strength, he supposed it was because he was getting older and his body was beginning to develop more than it had in previous years.

Two months ago it had been a brisk, winters morning and Matt had eventually, after much thought, decided that he needed some fresh air. His father had fretted telling him it was too cold and that he would freeze to death, if only he'd listened. The first few steps outside shocked Matt. Everything was blanketed in snow and there wasn't a soul around.

He ventured down Kurasawa Close until the cold began to bite him deep. His hands had turned a dark, violent purple colour and that came as a warning sign. Matt turned on his heels and shot back to his house, but every step appeared to make the journey farther and more daunting with it. There was no chance of getting home in his current condition, but someone else lived nearby. Tai's home was just one block away, he was certain he's make it there with strands of life left.

When he reached the house, all the lights were off. No one was home. He had one chance and with summoning all the strength left in his frozen body, Matt heaved against the door. He was taken aback by his strength, the door flew open, allowing Matt access to the building. His head hit the tiled floor hard, and with a thump he felt his breath failing him, losing life rapidly. There was nothing he could do, he could shout out-he had no voice-, he couldn't move- he had no strength-and he most certainly couldn't help himself-he had no will.

But someone had heard him, it was Tai. He pelted down the stairs, worry tearing through his expression. Tai grabbed Matt and, along with an unseen Kari, they pulled him into the living room. Kari then shifted Matt so he was sitting up facing the fire. She signalled subtly for Tai to go get their parents.

"Watch his leg, it's bleeding. Mom should take a look!" She said, calmly yet forcefully. All Matt remembered from then onwards was his mother, father, brother, Kari and Tai around his hospital bed. He had read some notes, head trauma, severe hypothermic injuries. He then read the small bottom note:

_Suprisingly odd how he broke into the Kamiya's place. Astounding amount of strength, practise test 241._

241.

Matt still didn't know what that test was, maybe some sort of drugs test. No, it couldn't be, he was only 14 at the time. Then again kids in the area had been known to take certain illegal drugs, but surely they didn't think he would.

His father knocked again on the door, this time more firm and abrupt.

"Matt, are you fine in there. Yamato Ishida?!" He called, wondering if something was wrong. Matt realised the door must have closed again, when he lost attention. Finding his voice, he called out,

"Dad, don't full name me! Just come in." He knew the irritation in his voice was evident, clearly that was the effect he was hoping to achieve. Hiroaki pushed the door open, he too looked irritated. His expression smothed out when he saw his son's suitcase. It was void of many items and he wondered if he was having trouble leaving.

"Need any help?" He asked, gesturing to Matt's belongings.

"No, not really. I just don't really want to go."

"Matt!" He father said, knowing his son was trying to insult Nancy's parenting skills.

"I'm sorry, fine?," His father nodded gratefully, " It's just, I'm used to things here. Mom can just snap her fingers and everyone falls in line," His father shot him a cross glance, but Matt shrugged it off, "It's true! You know it, I know it, she knows it! But not TK. You don't tell him the truth, about how I can barely look at her for abandoning me." Matt spat, rage in his voice.

"But if that's true, shouldn't TK feel that way about me?" Hiroaki asked, trying to put the situation into perspective for his son.

"No," Matt said, his voice suddenly very remorseful, "TK doesn't feel like I do. I can't let things go, he can. I just wish...this was...easier." He said, his words tripping over eachother.

"Well I have something that might make the change easier. Come on in." Matt was confused, but instantly knew who it was.

"Gabumon!" He cried out, running over to his partner Digimon. Gabumon reciprocated the emotions and welcomed the warm embrace.

"Oh, Matt, I've missed you so much." Instead of replying, Matt just nuzzled into Gabumon's fur, tears welling up in his eyes. They became sore after a while, so Matt released his friends, drying his eyes in the process.

"I brought Gabumon here because I know you've been missing your adventures in the Digital World, so why not bring a piece of the Digital World to you so you can have your adventures right here, under the safety of my watchful eye!" Hiroaki joked, however Matt didn't notice the quirky remark, he was too busy asking Gabumon what had happened lately.

"So what happened after I came back the second time. Any more trouble with the Digimon Emperor?" Matt's mouth convulsed around the word 'Emperor', he was nothing more than a mere bug, and every bug is eventually squashed.

"Well, lately...nothing much, Matt. Biyomon thinks he is up to something, but maybe his human life is falling on top of him." He said sadly. Matt turned away so his father couldn't hear him,

"Well, that'll be the day!" Matt muttered, hoping his father not to hear him. He was in luck, Hiroaki was oblivious to his previous remark. Gabumon laughed softly.

"Oh well, I hate to break this up. Your mother is waiting for you outside Matt." Matt nodded and bundled his suitcase under one arm. Gabumon followed in tow.

* * *

Matt yanked open the door to see his mother standing there, anxious yet trying to seem calm.

"Hi Matt!...oh, are you staying with us?" She asked, looking inquistively at Gabumon. He nodded politely. "I'll make up the spare bed." Gabumon raised one, blue hand in the air, pulling his large, furry jacket with it.

"No need, Mrs Takaishi, I shall sleep in the Digital World for my duration on your planet." He said. Matt turned abruptly to Gabumon, distraught in his eyes.

"You're not leaving me alone!" The word 'alone' rang through Nancy's ears. Did he really hate her that much, that he wouldn't acknowledge her existence. Matt suddenly realised what he had said and turned to his mother.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I really didn't..."

"Don't worry, I've been such a terible mother in the past. That's why I want to spend time with you, while your father looks after TK." She stopped at the thought. Early in the day, all she had thought about had been TK lying down, the back of his neck bleeding and under the supervision of Hiroaki. No, she couldn't think like that! She was a good mother to TK and Hiroaki was a good father to Matt. After all, that was what this little experiment was all about.

"Now let's get home" Nancy said cheerily.

* * *


	3. DigimonVersatileDisc

**It's been quite a while since I've updated, hasn't it? Once again, thank you for the interest; this is the most popular story I have had, besides my other Digimon fic I wrote a while ago. It must be that I'm good at writing Digimon stories or just that people want more Digimon, probably the latter of the two! I have just been playing badminton, so I hope I'm not inclined to write about Matt and TK's riviting badminton match, just kidding. Let's go.**

Nancy flung open the door to reveal her small appartment. Matt remembered it being much more...messy, and he had only visited about five hours ago. She must have been making the place tidy so Matt wouldn't judge her, despite the fact that 'judging her' was the last thing on his mind. He wanted a nice, warm bath and then a long nights sleep with Gabumon by his bedside to comfort him. It had already occured to him that on part of his plan had already failed and it seemed the rest of it was about to come spiralling down.

**"**What do you think?" Nancy held out a blank DVD case, excitement in her expression. Matt frowned slightly.

What is it?" He asked, curiously. She pouted and put her hand on her hip.

"Open it and see, silly!" She commanded playfully. She handed the case to Matt and he slowly clicked it open, playing on the suspension on his mother's face. Inside was a plain disk entitled **'Matt and TK: The Digital World'.**

"Do you remember when you and the others returned back to the Digital World brielfy? Well, I got your brother and Kari to film some stuff, and then we made a DVD. I thought you and I could watch it, so I could understand your world a little bit more?" The intonation in her voice, making her previous statement more of a question. Matt smiled softly, suddenly understanding that everything his mother did was because she cared about him.

"Sure, mom," Nancy smiled, it was the first time in a long time that he had called her 'Mom', "Should I get the popcorn?" He asked. She darted over to the couch and yanked up two ginormous bags of popcorn. Matt smiled again and she beckoned for him to come over.

Matt settled next to her and they watched the movie. There were many moments that made him extremely embarrased, but one stuck out...

**Sorry it's a real short chapter, I want to write a really long one next time!!**


End file.
